


Playing It Cool

by pastelswitchblade



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Clubbing, Drinking, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:32:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7491801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelswitchblade/pseuds/pastelswitchblade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wonwoo meets the love of his life at a bar.<br/>All he needs to know is his name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Catching Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Wonwoo is 23 and Mingyu is 22 and I am officially Meanie trash.  
> Fun fact, this is set in the club from my [Club iKON](http://archiveofourown.org/series/485990) AU series, so check that out too if you'd like!

This was good. This was fine. This was okay. Wonwoo was okay. What was not okay? The 185 centimeters of golden brown, sugar sweet, cut your finger on that jawline perfection sitting two bar stools away.

Wonwoo was weak for him, and the three martinis buzzing around in his digestive system were not at all helping. As he sipped the fourth, he watched the boy next to him tower over his friends. He was dressed in a simple white shirt and black slacks, like he’d just come off some high-paying job, but to Wonwoo he might as well be naked. The way the open collar flashed just the slightest of collarbone was absolutely sinful.

Wonwoo caught an alcohol-soaked drop of drool just before it splashed onto his pale blue cotton sweater, and cheered silently for himself. He was trying very hard not to throw up on it or imbue it with drunken guilt; it was Sober Wonwoo’s favorite sweater, and he would hate waking up to that.

After he tipped the last drops of his martini past numbing lips, he almost felt confident enough to walk right up and talk to him. Almost. Wonwoo felt like an old creeper, propped up at the bar watching a boy obviously just out trying to have a good time with his friends. He looked so young, his head thrown back in a hearty laugh that had Wonwoo spinning, his canine teeth sharp and playful in a wide, toothy smile.

His friends had abandoned Wonwoo long ago, flying to the dance floor with glee as soon as they got in. Wonwoo was still feeling a little disgruntled about it. But, if he ended up making it home with a golden piece of That Ass, surely he would get the better of them. He’d be the apartment king for weeks, and wouldn’t even need to use Grindr for it. He drunk logic-ed himself all the way to the stool beside Adonis, and tapped him on the shoulder.

“Excuse...you’re a pretty...I like...hot, wow, I am so sorry…”

Wonwoo drunk shuffled himself as fast as he could back to his stool, and one more over just for good measure. He’d never felt more embarrassed in his life, and the blood rushing to his face and subsequently his brain sobered him up a bit. He could hear the group of them laughing, stifling giggles behind their hands, but he didn’t dare look up. He felt close to tears. He stared down at the dappled wood of the bar and prayed it would swallow him up.

It wasn’t the first time Mingyu had ever been hit on at a gay club, and wouldn’t, Mingyu certainly hoped, be the last. It was, however, the first time anyone hadn’t gotten past the first sentence. It was also the first time anyone hadn’t practically shoved their tongue down his throat, so he was somewhat intrigued. However, the waif-like man beside him made no move to continue his wooing. He sipped his beer, hushed his friends, and continued their conversation about the intricacies of beer pong. Mingyu caught himself looking over again and again, but he couldn’t make eye contact. He ended up staring at the way the man’s eyelashes made long shadows over high cheekbones and impossibly pale skin. The man did not approach him again.

Wonwoo was seconds away from leaving his friends behind and catching a taxi when they pulled him onto the dance floor. He whined and resisted, but it was to no avail. Soon he was caught between writhing bodies of all shapes and sizes, sweaty, uncomfortable, and dangerously close to losing hearing in his right ear. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned, jaw tight and fists clenched.

Adonis was there, in all his toothy glory, and if it wasn’t for the other bodies propped up against him, Wonwoo would have collapsed right there on the dance floor. “Hi,” the boy shouted over the music, and Wonwoo felt his fourth martini splash over the wings of butterflies. “My name’s Mingyu.” _Of course it is_ , Wonwoo thought, _the cutest name for the cutest person, God is so cruel._ ”

“I’m Wonwoo. I’m really sorry about earlier.” Wonwoo was surprised at how calm his own voice sounded.

Mingyu laughed, and Wonwoo was soaring. “It’s alright. Could we talk somewhere else?”

Wonwoo nodded dumbly. “Gladly.”

Wonwoo followed Mingyu out of the crowd, resisting the urge to hold on to the sleeve of Mingyu’s shirt so he “wouldn’t get lost.” The two came upon a small, dark hallway near the bathrooms that was quiet enough to talk at normal volumes.

“Did you come here alone?” Mingyu asked, and Wonwoo shook his head. “With friends.”

“Ah, me too.”

Mingyu looked at him expectantly and Wonwoo was collapsing under the pressure. His mind was a haze, a million different pick-up lines and conversation starters racing through his head, but none of them seemed right. Mingyu started looking worried. Wonwoo took a deep breath. He’d already blown his first impression, and it was now or never. Nothing left to lose.

“You are very attractive, and I would love to have sex with you. Today, tonight if possible, and this is not a joke.”

Wonwoo started to sweat like every pore was screaming at him to immediately _leave._ It was the boldest move he’d pulled all year, and as soon as he got home he was immediately holing up his room with a pint of ice cream and twenty blankets and not leaving until December. He held his breath as Mingyu’s eyes went wide with shock.

“Wow,” Mingyu laughed, looking down as he shuffled his feet, “That’s pretty forward.”

“Yeah, I know,” Wonwoo muttered. In the dim light, Mingyu’s cheeks were dusty pink and Wonwoo hoped it wasn’t just from his beer.

Mingyu rubbed at the back of his head and sighed. “Thing is though, I don’t really like the aftermath of drunk sex, so I try not to hook up with anyone at bars or clubs.”

Wonwoo’s heart sank to his toes, spilling out onto the messy concrete beneath his shoes. He watched the apartment king crown sail away towards the dance floor. “That’s okay,” he smiled, though he knew it wasn’t very convincing. “I’m just a creeper from the bar, you don’t even know me. I understand that.”

“Hey, I wasn’t done,” Mingyu pouted, and took a step towards Wonwoo. Mingyu reached out towards his belt and Wonwoo panicked, flailing, as Mingyu pulled his phone out from his pants pocket. “I don’t hook up drunk, but that doesn’t mean I don’t give out my number drunk. Wow, you don’t password protect your phone? That’s risky.”

“No,” Wonwoo said, staring with his mouth open. “I mean, yeah, risky...Are you really giving me your number?”

Mingyu gave him a look that screamed, _obviously_ , and Wonwoo was already absolutely smitten. Mingyu handed him back his phone and said, “If you don’t text me as soon as you’re sober tomorrow, I’ll assume you’re not interested.” Someone called Mingyu’s name from the hallway entrance, jangling keys, and Mingyu waved. “I’ll see you around, Wonwoo.” He flashed Wonwoo a shit-eating grin and with that, Mingyu was gone.

 

Wonwoo had never drunk as much water in his entire life as he did that night before passing out fully clothed on his bed. He woke up the next morning with only a mild headache and immediately scrambled for his phone. He stared at the number still displayed on its screen and shook his head.

After a shower, coffee, and breakfast, he looked at the number again. He opened a new text window and took a deep breath.

_(10:10) Hey, it’s Wonwoo. From the club last night._

Mingyu grinned over his cereal as his phone lit up, grinning even wider as he read the message.

_(10:12) Don't worry, I remember._

_You sober up fast._

Wonwoo panicked. Maybe he’d texted too soon?

_(10:12) Good._

Wonwoo choked on his coffee.

 

Through the course of a day of texting, Wonwoo learned that Mingyu was just a year younger than him and working as a busboy at local restaurant. He was aiming to climb the ranks and become a chef, and the thought of Mingyu in a chef’s coat made Wonwoo squeal. He got home from work at the law firm to his roommate Soonyoung hunched over a bowl of ramen at the kitchen table. “You still texting that guy from the club?” he asked, soup spilling out of the corner of his mouth. Wonwoo looked up from his phone just in time to not run into the fridge.

“Yes, and it’s none of your business.” Wonwoo grabbed a pair of chopsticks and swiped noodles from Soonyoung’s bowl.

Soonyoung grumbled but pushed the bowl to the middle of the table. He always made a double batch anyway for exactly this reason. “Aren’t you going to go see him?”

“That’s the plan. I just don’t know how to ask him out without sounding like I immediately expect him to have sex with me. I don’t even know if he wants to have sex with me. What if he just feels bad for me?”

“Dude, the only reason he didn’t wanna fuck was because you guys were drunk. I’d say that’s a pretty clear sign.”

Wonwoo choked a little on his noodles. “But what do I say? Do I take him on a date somewhere?”

“God I don’t know, Wonwoo, you’re a grown ass man. Invite him over to like, talk or something.” Soonyoung took one last mouthful of noodles and headed towards his room. “Just remember, I’m still Apartment King so the dishes are all yours!”

Wonwoo cursed himself for ever agreeing to the King rule. Then he cursed Seokmin for actually having sex with a guy like Soonyoung and leaving Wonwoo crownless. He pulled out his phone and nervously typed.

_(6:46) I’m really glad you gave me your number._

_(6:48) I’m really glad you actually texted me :)_

Wonwoo groaned. The smiley face was unfair.

_(6:56) Do you wanna come over and like, talk or something?_

Mingyu groaned. Of course. Of course the punctuation-loving law intern would use a line like that. He was a bit miffed that Wonwoo was way less bold when sober, but he was honest and kind and cute and Mingyu was way more than a little intrigued by now.

_(7:00) Do you wanna come over and do sex to my body?_

Wonwoo stood so quickly his knee hit the kitchen table and he impulsively threw his phone away from him. He put his hands to his cheeks, already burning hot under his palms. His phone immediately lit up again, and he lunged across the table to reach it.

_(7:00) idk if you’re busy, but i douched_

“Hey Sooyoung, I’m headed out again! Don’t wait up!”

_(7:05) address, now_

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of this chapter is based on [this video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YYecDrrO94M) and I'm really not even sorry.  
> for every comment mingyu undoes another button on his shirt


	2. Falling Hard, and Falling Fast

Wonwoo made it across town in record time, arriving at an apartment complex he’d never been in and was, he thought begrudgingly, much nicer than his own. Before he could question how a busboy was paying that rent, he found Mingyu’s door, knocked three times, and promptly wiped his sweaty palms on his slacks. He didn’t change before he left, and regretted not checking the mirror before walking out. 

His thoughts were rudely interrupted by Mingyu swinging open the door and flashing him a wide, cheeky smile. Wonwoo’s mouth went dry as he tried not to stare too hard. Mingyu was in a thin T-shirt and ratted jeans, barefoot, and cute as a button. His hair was slightly damp as it fell into his eyes, and Wonwoo vividly remembered Mingyu’s last text.

“Hey, cutie,” Mingyu sung, and Wonwoo tried not to scream.

“Hey. Can I come in?”

“Nah, I thought I’d just do ya right here at the door if that’s okay with you.”

Wonwoo froze. He impulsively glanced around the apartment stoop, and Mingyu burst into peals of laughter. 

“Oh my God, I was kidding, relax will you? Come on, I’ll make you something to drink.”

Wonwoo followed Mingyu into the apartment, clumsily slipping off his shoes as he went. The apartment wasn’t especially large, but it was airy and open with shiny appliances and clean furniture. The walls were artfully decorated with photography prints and there was a bowl of fresh fruit on the table.

“Wow, your apartment is...really nice. And clean.”

Mingyu grimaced, and Wonwoo desperately hoped he hadn’t said something wrong. “Thanks,” Mingyu sighed, “But I don’t really do much cleaning. My roommate is kind of…” Mingyu waved his arms around in a vague gesture.

“A clean freak?”

“Particular. And kind of rich. To be honest, the only reason Seokmin let me live with him is because I help him out with work and make dinner. He lets me pay half of my rent and work for the rest.”

Wonwoo nodded. The name Seokmin itched something at the back of his head, but he ignored it.

“What can I get you?” Mingyu called from the kitchen as Wonwoo carefully wandered around the main area. 

“Do you have any tea?” he asked.

Mingyu grinned and pulled out a nearby drawer. It was filled, front to back, with different boxes of tea. Wonwoo fell in love a little. 

“Green is fine,” Wonwoo said. Mingyu went to work filling an electric kettle and fishing out two mugs from the cupboard. Wonwoo stayed in the kitchen and watched. “So what work does Seokmin do, that he earns so much money?”

“He’s a photographer. He does mainly commercial and event work, which gets him a lot of commission, but his heart’s in artistic stuff.”

“Is all this work his?” Wonwoo asked. Mingyu nodded. Wonwoo looked around the apartment again, thoroughly impressed. Most of the pictures were still life, but some were beautiful action shots of dancers and models with perfect line and amazing colors. “So what do you help him with?”

Mingyu swallowed, his hands stilling on a tea bag. “I, um...model,” he said simply.

“What? Really?” Wonwoo bore holes in the walls with his eyes, but Mingyu chuckled softly. “Don’t get your panties in a wad, none of those are me. Seokmin doesn’t usually display the ones of me in the apartment, thank goodness.”

“Why?”

Mingyu nibbled on his bottom lip and Wonwoo saw a sharp canine flash. “They aren’t exactly made for public display. I’m not very decent in them.” He stared down at the mugs on the counter.

Wonwoo wanted, nay,  _ needed _ nude portraits of Mingyu in his life in order to die a happy and successful man, but he said nothing. Mingyu poured hot water into the two mugs, then glanced over at him. “What, you’re not going to ask to see them?” he laughed, but it sounded a bit empty and anxious.

Wonwoo smiled. He put his hand over Mingyu’s on the counter and prayed that it wasn’t as sweaty as he felt. “I figure you’ll show me if you want to. It’s your body, not mine.” 

Mingyu stared at him for a moment too long, then smiled wryly. “Do you want to make it yours?”

Wonwoo forgot how to breath. He was a bit dizzy before he remembered, and by then it was too late as he registered Mingyu’s face coming closer and closer to his. He closed his eyes and prayed he wouldn’t pass out.

Mingyu smelled like mint and shampoo and something spicy and Wonwoo couldn’t get enough. He pulled Mingyu closer by the back of his head and groaned as he slid his tongue along Wonwoo’s teeth. Mingyu smiled against his lips. “You taste like ramen,” he muttered, mouthing along Wonwoo’s jaw. 

“Sorry,” Wonwoo gasped as Mingyu ran his teeth along the side of Wonwoo’s neck.

“No, I kinda like it.” He recaptured Wonwoo’s mouth in his and sucked at his bottom lip before Wonwoo reluctantly pushed him away. 

“Should we,” Wonwoo tried to regain his breath, failing miserably, “move this to a bedroom, maybe?”

Mingyu rolled his eyes, apparently completely prepared to defile his own kitchen, and pulled Wonwoo towards the last door in the apartment’s back hallway. 

Wonwoo smiled to himself as he stepped into Mingyu’s room. He’d obviously cleaned before Wonwoo came over, a pile of clothes threatening to escape out the side of his closet. His wastebasket was filled to the brim with candy bar wrappers and popsicle sticks and his sheets were haphazardly strewn across the bed. Wonwoo felt right at home.

He felt right at home pushed down on the bed, too, Mingyu climbing up him like a tree and shucking his work shirt up out of his slacks and throwing it to the floor. He kissed up Wonwoo’s stomach and chest, grazing his teeth on Wonwoo’s sternum and licking up his throat. Wonwoo shuddered, gripping Mingyu’s hips as they ground down against him, already painfully hard. Mingyu looked down at him, pupils blown wide and tongue peeking out the side of his mouth, and something primal clicked deep in Wonwoo’s brain.

He flipped them and pinned Mingyu’s wrists to the bed, revelling in the high whine it drew from Mingyu’s throat. Mingyu’s eyes fluttered closed as he sucked hard at the junction between his neck and shoulder, breathing the smell of his shampoo in deep. He kissed the mark he made gently, satisfied. Mingyu swallowed thickly as Wonwoo went right to work on his shirt, nearly ripping the neck as he pulled it off him. 

He splayed his pale hands against the dark gold of Mingyu’s chest, digging his nails just slightly into the soft skin beneath him. He stared down hungry, unabashedly, and Mingyu had to look away under the heat of it. Wonwoo undid his jeans and dragged them down long, tanned legs, kissing his thigh just below the hem of his boxer briefs. Wonwoo mouthed at him straining against the thin cotton and Mingyu groaned, bucking up into the wet heat.

Wonwoo pulled Mingyu’s waistband down with his teeth, taking the head of him between his lips as soon as it escaped. Mingyu gasped shortly, his knees curling up around either side of Wonwoo’s head and his large hands gripping deep into Wonwoo’s hair. Wonwoo took him in deeper, taking the rest in his hand and building a steady, relentless rhythm. A heady symphony of noises escaped Mingyu above him, and it fanned the primal fire coursing through him. Mingyu tapped him twice on the head with a desperate sob and Wonwoo sucked hard around him as Mingyu came down his throat with a high, drawn out cry. 

Mingyu patted around his bed lazily until he found the small bottle of lube he’d thrown there earlier. He held it out in Wonwoo’s general direction without opening his eyes, still riding the waves of his high. He heard Wonwoo chuckle, his voice so deep it sent another round of shudders down his spine.

Wonwoo coated his fingers quickly and generously, warming it between his hands with a strange, newfound confidence. Having Mingyu laid out beneath him, open and panting, was a gateway drug to addiction to this beautiful, unpredictable boy.

Mingyu hitched his ankles up onto Wonwoo’s shoulders, surprising him enough to almost drop the lube in his hands. Mingyu tried not to laugh, but Wonwoo glared at him anyway as he ran one thin finger up Mingyu’s crack. Mingyu sighed, letting his head loll back on the pillow and letting Wonwoo take control.

It wasn’t long before Wonwoo was fucking three fingers into him at an agonizing pace, and Mingyu pushed back towards him with each thrust. “Please, for the love of God,  _ fuck me already _ ,” he whined, and Wonwoo pulled out his fingers at lightning speed. 

Wonwoo ripped open the condom Mingyu chucked at him with shaking fingers, suddenly nervous again and cursing under his breath every time the foil package slipped out of his fingers. Finally, he got it on and lubed himself up, positioning himself at Mingyu’s entrance. He stopped and swallowed, glancing up to find Mingyu staring straight through him with a soft smile. Mingyu sat up a bit and wrapped his hand around the back of Wonwoo’s neck, kissing him deep and strong as he guided Wonwoo into him. 

They groaned into each others mouths as Wonwoo pushed in to the hilt, his head dropping to Mingyu’s shoulder as he tried not to come right then and there. Mingyu stroked the back of his head and whispered into his ear, “Move for me, baby,” before mouthing at his lobe. Wonwoo snapped his hips forward and Mingyu arched against him, wrapping his legs and arms tight around Wonwoo’s torso. 

Wonwoo started slow, but the tight heat around him and sounds filling the room were too much to handle and his pace went reckless. Mingyu gasped and clawed at his back with blunt nails, urging him on to go faster, faster, harder, harder. Wonwoo’s hips stuttered and he let loose a stream of curses as Mingyu tightened around him and came again, Wonwoo following shortly after as he watched Mingyu’s jaw go slack. 

Wonwoo collapsed, drained completely, on top of Mingyu without pulling out and Mingyu groaned, laughing. “Heavy,” he wheezed as he gently pushed Wonwoo out and away. Wonwoo pouted and curled up into Mingyu’s side after tossing the condom, clutching his arm and resting his head on Mingyu’s shoulder. Mingyu scoffed and tried to move away, but Wonwoo held on tight, sliding across the bedsheets as Mingyu pulled. “Comfortable, are we?” he said teasingly, but stroked Wonwoo’s cheek with the back of his hand. Wonwoo nodded, eyes closed. He was afraid to open them. He was scared that if he did, Mingyu would be gone and it all would have been another sad, lonely wet dream. But the hand on his cheek grounded him, and he pushed into it, looking up at its owner slowly.

Later, when he chattered on drunkenly to Sooyoung and their friends with an arm around Mingyu’s waist, he would list all of the smiles Mingyu had. He’d explain the best parts about each of them, and how he fell in love a little more each time he saw one. But his favorite, he’d say, was the one Mingyu gave him that night, his face framed by the dying sunlight: soft, sweet, honest, and the brightest thing, surely, that Wonwoo had ever seen.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, it is done! Sorry this is so short, I've been travelling but I really wanted to finish this D: I might build on this universe more (hint: I love Kwon Sooyoung) so stay tuned!  
> I am officially Seventeen garbage so I'm sure everyone's going to end up with a fic  
> so many ships... gotta catch em all


End file.
